Question: William was assigned papers 35 through 59 for homework tonight. If William read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Instead of counting papers 35 through 59, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 25. We see that William read 25 papers. Notice that he read 25 and not 24 papers.